


故垒萧萧芦荻秋

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Chinese Mythology, 宝莲灯 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 她对杨戬的概括、总结、归类仍是“哥哥”。
Relationships: 杨戬/杨婵





	故垒萧萧芦荻秋

001

后来杨婵仍频繁地梦见她的哥哥，牵着她的手走在漫漫长路上，这幅画面时隔经年每每成为一根光亮的羽箭刺进她的心脏，带着千年的前尘往事以苦痛作为曾经存在的证明。

002

她从箱子里翻出一支褪色的蝴蝶发簪，攥在手里直至冷汗涔涔，她记得这根发簪曾经怎样地光鲜亮丽过，金光闪烁地经由哥哥之手插入她的发髻，蝴蝶的翅膀微张，似乎下一秒就会飞上九万里长空。

飞向她的哥哥灰飞烟灭之处。

幼时每早都是杨戬为她梳头，家变来得太早，在母亲来得及叮嘱她如何打理照顾自己之前就已经死了父兄失了母亲，能为她做这些的只有二哥。

也因年幼，那场灾难在她的记忆中并未有深沉的烙印，并且随着二哥梳理发髻技术的炉火纯青而日益减淡，她曾经拥有的一切只剩下虚妄的影子，甚至连仇恨不甘也是后天被教导的理所当然，切肤之痛于她而言隔着哥哥给她的一整个漫长童年。

杨婵将发簪的尖端刺进自己的食指，指尖沁出暗红的血，有生以来的第一次，她感受到了生理意义上的疼痛——尖锐的、集中全部感官注意力的、让人联想到刀锋或枪尖的刺痛感。

于是她终于能够想象她的哥哥曾经面临过的感觉，有别于她此前建构的大面积迟钝的痛苦，她看见几千把刀几千杆抢几千只箭刺进她哥哥的身体，鲜血流了出来，那一瞬间的爆发性的痛感和随之而来的绵延不断的钝痛让她终于哭出了声。

金簪蘸着半干的血，影影绰绰地晃动在她眼前。

003

杨戬已经死了很久了。

在提及这个罪人时杨婵惯用的称呼仍是“哥哥”，好像这么久以来能给这个人盖棺定论的依旧只有这个词。

和那个牵着幼小的她奔波劳累的少年一样，哥哥。

所有人都告诉她善恶终有报，杨戬是罪有应得。

她理所当然地接受了这个信息，并不动声色地让它在自己脑中生根发芽以至根深蒂固——他十恶不赦，罪有应得。

一如以前他们向她灌输要恨或是原谅玉帝的理念，条条理由逐条列开，一二三四说得她心悦诚服。

感官上的憎恶则可遇不可求，她不会恨人，这么多年来没有人给予过她值得恨的痛苦，恨这种情感是激烈冲动的，与她一贯温柔和善的性子大概此生无缘。

她只知道自己该恨杨戬，于是便去恨他。

坚定固执地基于理智单方面地宣告她的哥哥的死刑。

004

幼时的杨婵是杨戬一手带大。

无人能够否认这一事实，十三岁的杨戬带着五岁的妹妹，在偌大的神州东奔西走，惶惶然如丧家之犬，最终挣得自己和杨婵的一线生存空间。

她那时不懂事，总问哥哥：“家呢？”

“天地都是你的家。”

“爹娘呢？”

“等你长大，他们就来找你了。”

“大哥呢？”

“大哥变成了你遇到的好人，一直在保护你啊。”

“哥哥，”她轻轻拉扯少年的衣角，乌溜溜的大眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，“那我什么时候能见到原来的他们啊？他们是不是不要小婵了？”

她的哥哥蹲下来平视那双和自己一模一样的眼睛，半晌后揉揉她的头发露出一个笑容，像个英雄一样安慰她：“还有哥哥在呢。”

说这话时他们正辗转于一个个村庄，那些以血缘地缘为基础的聚居地几乎无一例外地排外，她为数不多的印象中最为深刻的就是被哥哥抱着或跟着哥哥流浪，前路漫漫，远方仿佛永无止境。

后来日子总算不那么清苦，有了固定的住所，杨戬仍是早出晚归，打过短工做过学徒，摘过草药砍过毒蛇，她每日在家学着做饭洗衣，不哭不闹地等哥哥回家，从清晨到黄昏。

唯有每早的梳妆从来都是哥哥帮忙完成——说是梳妆，也不过是将她的一头黑发束成圆圆的发髻。从小女孩到小姑娘，她心安理得地放手让哥哥打理，坐在小凳上，双腿垂下乱悠悠地晃，咯咯笑着问身后的哥哥：“小婵好看吗？”

“好看。”她还记得杨戬将自己从凳子上抱下，摸摸她细软的额发，“我的妹妹，沉鱼落雁。”  
“哥哥像我，也好看。”人人都说她像哥哥，杨婵记在心里，认真地凝视那双黑色的眼睛，“我的哥哥，沉鱼落雁。”  
杨戬笑说沉鱼落雁不是这么乱用的，长大后她忆起哥哥却觉得自己并未说错，杨家出美人，她的哥哥，沉鱼落雁。——尽管长大后再这么说，怕是会被他放出哮天犬追杀。

005

幼时见过多次杨戬和人打架。

被欺负狠了、被人近乎抢劫地“买”去草药了、被骂作“野孩子”了、辛苦挣得的食物被村里的坏孩子抢了……

生活有千百种理由让他挥动拳头，恶狠狠地砸向一切他能触得到的敌人，不要命地将每一场打架当做生死之搏。

她从小听惯也见惯杨戬打架时的狠戾，好像一无所有的少年随时准备着将自己仅有的性命搭进去，为了他选定的那个战斗理由，无所不惜。

不要命。

杨婵想起来依旧只能用不要命来形容她哥哥与人打架时的狠态，纵是她也不敢去看那双眼睛——阴沉沉的看不见光，漆黑的瞳孔深处像是一滩死水，陷进去就再也出不来。

在杨婵有史可考的记忆里，杨戬少年时代最后一次与人打架是因为她。

邻村的坏孩子夺了她唯一一支发簪——她的哥哥攒了很久的钱才终于咬牙买下、每日小心翼翼地将蝴蝶旋进她的发髻的发簪。

那时她也大了些，不再是受了委屈就嚎啕大哭的小女孩，只是闷闷地垂头坐着，竭力张大眼睛让温热的液体不要溢出眼眶。

杨戬摸摸她的头转身就出了门，她在身后犹疑地唤了一声“哥”，少年转过头来，杨婵却不知该继续说些什么，那声“哥”硬生生地悬在空气中，突兀得像一个提醒。

她的哥哥没等到她接下来的话，于是只冲她笑了笑，又扭过头离她越走越远。

杨婵那天等了很久才等到杨戬回来，虽称不上鼻青脸肿但也好不到哪儿去，身上衣服脏兮兮的，脸上一大块淤青，还破了皮。

她一望便知哥哥是与人打了架，当场快要落下泪，急急忙忙地上前问他有没有事，杨戬像小时候一样弯腰摸摸她的头，咧开嘴角给她一个温暖宽厚的笑容；“没事的。”

杨婵还想问他点什么，杨戬却让她坐在小凳上，她听话地坐下，她的哥哥轻手轻脚地绕到她身后，从袖口掏出那支亮闪闪的蝴蝶发簪，缓缓嵌进她的发髻，末了像每个清晨一样捏捏她的脸蛋：“我的妹妹，沉鱼落雁。”

006

“哥哥以后不会欺负我吧？”  
“怎么可能。”杨戬恢复了她最熟悉的那种表情，温柔宽厚的、伴着她童年每一个欢乐瞬间的笑容。  
“哥哥以后不准和人打架了。”  
“好。”  
“也不许受伤了。”她看了眼少年脸上的淤青，别过脸。  
“好。”  
“你保证。”  
“我保证。”

“拉钩。”

“拉钩。”

杨婵伸出小拇指和他拉钩，得到保证后终于笑了出来。  
她的哥哥，言出必行，无所不能。

007

长大后杨戬被玉帝封了官，倨傲地在一纸调令上写下“听调不听宣”，带她前往灌江口。

那以后发生的事情太过庞杂，哥哥劈开桃山救出母亲，因为意外而终于没能留得母亲性命，从此她成了真正意义上的孤儿。

再后来哥哥结了婚，被调上天庭，每天有数不清的事情要做，而她也在三千年的寂寞里私自下凡，被发现时连沉香都已出生。

她听儿子说孙悟空曾讥诮地问过杨戬，“既然你是你舅他妹子和凡人生的，然后你舅把他妹抓了害你们没有父母，你又劈了山要把你舅他妹子揪出来。可当你妹喜欢上凡人的时候，你居然又把你妹锁在山里，请问你当时是怎么样一种错综复杂斩不断理还乱的心理纠结状态呢？”(1)

这个问题问得她发笑，杨戬几千年的人生被问成一幕荒诞剧，她也想跟在猴子后面问她已经灰飞烟灭的哥哥一句，你当时是怎么样一种错综复杂斩不断理还乱的心理纠结状态呢？

你这一生过得像个丑角一样啊。

008

故事总要有个结局，譬如那个令她每每从噩梦中惊醒的可能，杨戬得逞她被关在华山下度过神仙没有终点的一生，愤恨至死；譬如现实中这个皆大欢喜的结果，作恶者得到报应死在沉香的斧下，她时隔二十余年重又见到自己挚爱的家人。

二十余年。和她三千多年的生命比起来说长不长说短也不短。

长得她无法原谅，又短得她难以憎恨。

毕竟那人将自己由一个五岁的小女孩带大到现在的样子，这么多年沧海桑田看遍，她在华山的日子也只能作为历史一个短暂模糊的注脚，标志着二郎显圣真君对他妹妹长达三千年的照料的终结，和这个不可一世的三界第一战神的永远的不可逆的死亡。

他死得倒是轻易寻常，像是蓄谋已久，或是这个所有人都幸福美满的结局是他步步为营一手策划出的。

截至他的死亡为止，这个哥哥不曾给她添过任何麻烦，未曾让她有过半分为难。

就像那个十三岁的少年蹲下来平视她的眼睛，揉揉她的头发露出一个笑容：“还有哥哥在呢。”

有哥哥在呢，所以没事的，她的整个童年和少女时代没有半点风雨，有人扛下了她应该肩负的责任，挡住了她本应承受的痛苦，看着她从一个小女孩长成沉鱼落雁的大姑娘，而她在那个人目光移开的三年里嫁了人，有了孩子，这些举动甚至没有让他知晓。

他会生气——其实也是理所当然的吧？

009

杨婵擦干了簪子上的血迹，成年后第一次颤巍巍地为自己重新戴上那支蝴蝶发簪。

她看向一旁的镜子，镜子里的少妇明眸皓齿面若桃花，蝴蝶停留在乌发上，像是要展翅飞向九万里长空。

杨家出美人，只是没有人捏捏她的脸蛋，字字郑重地告诉她：“我的妹妹，沉鱼落雁。”

她像她的哥哥，从小便像，长大不减，她的哥哥，沉鱼落雁。

她的哥哥不让她乱用成语。

她的哥哥是三界内少有的大英雄，能做别人做不到的事，承担别人承担不了的责任。  
那么多的苦都吃过，她的从小不曾让她受过半点委屈的哥哥，最终丧身在沉香的斧下，在她无从得知的轮回之外魂飞魄散，归于虚无。  
她却记起哥哥和她心照不宣的约定，至死之日，她的哥哥从不让她为难半分。  
从不让她为难，还有呢？  
有洁癖，即使是抱着自己东奔西走讨生活的日子也永远保持清洁。  
从小就很会打架，不要命一样保护自己。  
对人总是阴沉沉充满戒心的，唯独对妹妹笑起来特别温柔。  
是个坏人，但也是她的英雄。

还有还有，距今这么久了，她的哥哥仍会沉默着出现在她的梦里，牵着她的手走在漫漫长路上，为她挥拳打架，揉揉她的头发。

“还有哥哥在呢。”

她的哥哥，言出必行，无所不能。

010

窗外响起鸟鸣，远处升起炊烟，沉香跑来敲门喊她出门吃饭，彦昌远远地对儿子说着什么。

这样幸福的光景里，杨戬没有留下自己的位置。

她无所不能的哥哥终于是失了约，说好不欺负自己却将自己关在华山下，说好不打架却成了三界第一战神，说好不受伤却死于自己外甥之手。

“哥哥。”她对着空茫的天地唤一声哥哥，知道连魂魄都没有的死者不会再给自己任何答复。

后来杨婵仍频繁地梦见她的哥哥，牵着她的手走在漫漫长路上，这幅画面时隔经年每每成为一根光亮的羽箭刺进她的心脏，带着千年的前尘往事以苦痛作为曾经存在的证明。

梦里她梳着长大后再没有梳过的圆圆的发髻，杨戬将一只亮晶晶的簪子束在她头上，她拉住那人抬头看他，软软地叫一声：“哥哥。”

她的哥哥蹲下来，摸摸她的头，她看着那双深沉如墨的眼睛，笑弯了杨家人的眉眼。

醒来后她的头发依旧是柔顺地垂下，床边搁着真金首饰，没有哥哥。

她望着窗外的月亮，突然想起两句不相干的诗。

“日暮乡关何处是？”“故垒萧萧芦荻秋。”

Fin.

（1）出自《悟空传》，今何在著。


End file.
